


THE MASSEUR

by orphan_account



Series: Reisaru massage-AU [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a weird way of working. </p><p>Saruhiko meets someone special while getting a massage..!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MASSEUR

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really had a massage so I don't know how it works so sorry for a bit crappy description.

THE MASSEUR

Saruhiko's POV

"AZURE MASSAGE & SPA"

The banner said, written in basically all shades of blue and covered with tons of glitter. I already regret coming here. Why did I come here again? Oh ya Misaki forced me. Damn it! It's cheating, him bringing out those hazel puppy eyes at me. In the end I caved in and said that I would go to the massage centre. 

Misaki. Yata Misaki is my roommate. We share a dorm room at the Tokyo University. He is really loud and we have known each other for three years now. I am surprised I didn't kill Misaki on the very first day. He is super annoying and stupid and fantastically terrible at math. No matter how much I tutor him, he gets by a very small margin. Anyway enough about him. Wouldn't wanna give you the wrong idea. 

Anyway, Misaki forced me to come to this place because he is convinced that I spent way too much time at desk (Since I am on the student council as well as at the top of all my classes) and my muscles are all stiff and that I could use a massage. Plus he had to bring his girlfriend over to the dorm and he needed a reason to kick me out, so there. How did he even manage to get one is a mystery. Not that I care much. Since Misaki is paying for this 'massage thing', Why not? 

I push through the clean glass doors and enter the small front reception area. There is a girl standing behind the counter who gives me a tooth-rotting sweet smile that makes me wanna puke. So fake. Bitch. She senses the unfriendly vibe I am giving off and her smile falters. I smirk and lean on the counter. 

"Reservation for Fushimi Saruhiko. "

"Ye-yes sir.. A minute please. "

She skims through the records on her computer screen and looks up after a minute. 

"You have been booked by Yata Misaki for a Azure Special full body massage. Is that correct? "

Wow. Misaki must have been really desperate having booked such an expensive session. Well at least it sounded expensive. I give her a nod. 

She then hurriedly picks up the phone ( she probably wants to get rid of me ASAP) and mutters something into the speaker. I tap my fingers on the counter, waiting. 

"Right! This way sir. "

I trailed behind her as she lead me through a series of corridors that turned left and right, finally stopping before one door. She turned the knob and gestured for me to enter. 

"Your masseur will be with you shortly. Kindly wait." 

With that she shut the door behind me. She Mus have been so relieved to be able to get away from me. Well same here bitch. Same here. The whole walk til here was so awkward. For her of course. I don't give a damn. 

The room was spacious. In the centre of course was a table with plush bedding draped over it. On the backside of the bed and exactly opposite to the door, was another table. This one was full of all kinds of oils and incense placed on it. The delicate glass bottle containing oils were placed in a neat line. Other stuff that was probably used for massage also present. Though I couldn't tell what it was. Towards the wall facing the head of the bed, there was tri-fold dress screen with some stupid pattern on it.

I really don't understand why people can't keep stuff plain and simple? Opposite of that wall which was towards the foot of bed, there were shelves filled with various towels and probably robes too. There was a sink as well. 

The whole room was themed blue... or should I say 'azure'!? Anyway, not too flashy and glittery unlike the banner outside. That's good. The glitter hurts my eyes. Literally. The blue walls were calming though. 

I looked around and obviously there were no cameras. The temperature of the room wasn't uncomfortable. Hmm. I can survive this. 

 

I plopped down on the the table. Being as tall as I am, my legs were still dangling a bit and didn't exactly touch the ground. This massage guy must be real tall then. Where is he anyway? Didn't these guys have a "WE VOW TO MAKE YOU HAPPY" or something stupid like that as their motto. Seriously if this guy doesn't show up soon, I am leaving. But then I 'll have to go back to the dorm. And Misaki's girlfriend would be there. Alone. They're alone right now. Shit. They better not do it on my bed, my chair or for that matter in my dorm. Ahh. Stupid Misaki. That's why he was so keen on kicking me out today. 

As soon as the divine intervention dawned on me, the door slid open and a guy stepped in. He was tall. Taller than me anyway. He was wearing a spotless white and blue uniform. There was name tag that said 'Munakata'. The parlour's logo just above the name tag. 

He had dark blue locks and sharp violet hues that gazed back at me through thin rimmed glasses when I looked. He was of slender build but looked strong nonetheless. Especially his biceps. Probably result of having given massages for a long time. He had an aura of magnificence around him. His movements nothing short of graceful. 

He turned towards me and gave me the same smile as that girl and I glared daggers at him. Only this time, his smile didn't falter. If anything it stretched upon sensing my annoyance. 

"I am Munakata Reishi. I will be your masseur for this session." 

"Fushimi Saruhiko. " I say in a bored tone. 

He Pointed towards the screen, " Please undress so we can start the session. We are late to begin with. "

"And whose fault do you think that is.?! " I barked back at him in rage. 

"Mine of course. And I plan to make it up to you. Now if you will?" He gestured towards the screen again. His eyes glinted with mischief and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the look he sent my way. 

I glanced towards the screen but didn't move an inch. For the first time since coming here I realised I would be naked. And this guy would be touching my bare skin. No way in fuckin' hell. Couldn't he just give me a massage with my clothes on or something. I mean he's a failure if he can't. I was burning holes into the screen with my eyes so I didn't notice the man come closer to me. 

He stopped within a few feet and leaned down to my eye level and said,  
"Is there a problem sir? "

I didn't realise how close his face was to mine so when I turned to look at him I jolted in surprise. He was very. Very close. Geez. Doesn't this guy have any regard for personal space. That smug smile was ever present on his handsome face. 

Shit. Did I just say that?! Shit fuck. No. He's not handsome. Not at all. He is just super annoying and stupid and OMG he's getting closer. I am gonna sue him! My eyes screw hut as a hand caresses my forehead, pushing aside my bangs. 

I immediately scoot back on the table to create distance between us. He stands up straight and looks at me with a worried face. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing...!?? " Shit my breathing won't calm down. This happens to me when he touches my forehead. What about when he'll start massaging. He'll be touching a lot more than just my forehead.Oh my fuckin' God. Shit. I wanna go back. 

"My apologies Fushimi kun. I didn't mean to startle you. Your face looked a bit red so I was checking if you had a fever or something. Is the room temperature right? Do you feel okay? We can change rooms if you like. Or we can postpone the ses--.. "

"Oh my god!! Shut up!! I'm fine. " I yelled at him. 

Ah- oh. That came out wrong. I didn't mean to be rude. Although people say I am rude all the time, I do try not to be when people aren't annoying me too much. This guy was just worried about me. Should I apologize? But it's not my fault. He startled me. I don't think he'd take this session anymore. 

As I lift up my head to face the worse, instead I see the guy smiling sunnily at me. Isn't he angry? 

 

"Oh I see. You're one of those types. "

My eyebrows scrunch, "What type? " 

" The not-so-touchy-feely kind. That's okay. We can set boundaries. You don't have to undress completely if you don't want to and you can have a towel around your waist if you want. We advice undressing fully because it enhances the experience. Besides clothes are really just like restrictions on skin anyway. It's your choice though. We wouldn't want our customer to feel uncomfortable." He finished, The smile still in place. 

If I wasn't red before, I am now. From the tips of my ears to all the way down to my neck. I am sure. I can feel the heat. Damn this guy is clever. He saw rich through me. And we just met too. How? 

"Ah-ah.. well... okay.. I'll... get changed. "

I finally will my self to stand up and walk towards the screen. 

I look down at my boxers. Well he did say I didn't have get completely naked right? I hastily pull off a towel hanging from the hook and tie it around my waist. 

When I emerge out of the screen, the masseur had his back to me as he was shuffling between oils and incense. I quickly took the opportunity and sprang back to the table and once again sat down on it. 

"Lie down flat on your belly. Hands at side. I do hope your cell phone is switched off. It's standard policy. " he said his back still towards me. 

My cell was switched off. I quickly lie down and bury my face into the bed mattress and try my best to not run out of this place. 

"Do you have any particular preference for incense? "

"I hate all fruity stuff and I am allergic to most flowers so just do what you want. "

I mumbled with my face still down. How he managed to understand me even then is beyond me. 

"Then I'll just go with my favourite. "

In just a few seconds the relaxing fragrance of Jasmine filled the room. It helped me calm my nerves a little. I took a few deep breaths as I heard his footsteps inching closer to me. I can do this. Not like he's gonna burn me or something. I can do this. 

"We'll start with a head massage. It'll help your body relax as well. "

Warm oil slick palms slipped into my black tresses. The palms pressed flat against my scalp and then they were replaced by skilled fingers tips moving in a circular motion on my scalp. I started to relax. Tension leaving my mind. His fingers moved forward to massage my temple and then slowly moved back again. On reaching my nape, his other fingers held my head in place as his thumbs put just the right pressure on my nape. Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all. 

He slowly moved down and started massaging my neck moving down to my shoulders. 

His hands felt nice. Warm and secure. That's strange considering how I never feel secure. Even with Misaki.

But this.., with him.. I feel as if I can let my guard down. If I do, he'd protect me and not take the chance and hurt me when I am most vulnerable. This is so strange. This man.. He.. My belly feels weird. He was supposed to be.. annoying.. when did his.. presence become so.. so.. comforting? Is it the Jasmines? Hmm.. I feel... sleepy.. Damn he's good.

My eyelids slowly flutter close as the my world plunges into darkness.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Time starts moving for me again as I wake up to the smell of Jasmine. My whole body feels so light and free as if someone un-winded my muscles which are usually so tightly stretched over my bones. My skin feels slick but really warm and nice. As my brain made it back to the real world through dreamy haziness, I felt pressure on my left feet. I craned my neck to see the masseur tending to my feet, forehead creased in concentration. He must have felt my gaze so he looked up to me and smiled. 

"Oh! Your awake. That's good. We're almost done. Oh and you shouldn't crane your neck like that. It's bad for your neck."

I hummed in response and settled my chin on the table again. I moved around my fingers and even that felt so easy to do as if there was no friction present between bones and muscles. To think he even massaged my fingers. Wow. Well it feels nice so that's not a problem. 

Rubbing the ball of my feet for one last time, he put down my left foot and picked up the right one. Repeating the same procedure. He walked back to stand beside me again and put his palms flat on my spine. 

Starting from my neck he gave my entire body, down till feet a last rub and then stepped back. 

"And we're done. Feeling Better?"

Once again I hummed in response. I felt too pampered and cozy right to want to speak anything. He went towards the sink and probably started ridding his hands of the oil. I sat up on table and stretched out like a cat. I could still faintly smell Jasmine. That or the scent was jus stuck in my head now. 

I was about to get down as he turned around and stopped me. 

"Oh no. My work is done. The session will be done after 15 more minutes. Just lie down and relax your body and mind. Give time so that your skin will be able to soak up the oils."

"Shouldn't I wash off the oil? " I slid a hand down my chest and saw that it was slick too. " Did you turn me over as well? How? "  
I enquired as I laid back down. This time on my back. 

"No and yes. I must say you aren't the first one to fall asleep. I am used to it. A lot of people fall asleep as soon as I begin while some stay awake throughout. It varies from person to person. "

He went about tidying the room as I sat back and 'relaxed'. Throwing away used towels and putting back the oils he'd used and also he out out the incense. So I didn't imagine the smell after all. He went to the screen and replaced the towel that I still had around my waist. 

I was almost going to fall asleep again if he hadn't interrupted me. 

"Say, you were my last customer so my shift ends here. Wanna go out with me? "

I bolted upright at that. Oh no. Silly me. He must have meant a casual let's-grab-a-bite. 

"You grab a bite with friends not strangers." I retorted. 

"True. But you misunderstand me. I am asking you if I can take you out on a date. Can I? "

How the hell can someone say something like that with a straight face. He's gotta be a demon or something. I feel my face heating up again. Damn pervert. 

"Sh-shut up..! You don't even know me..! "

" All the more reason to ask you out I believe. "

He said with the same straight face though something akin to fondness lingered in his expression. Is he for real? 

"And just why do you wanna know me.?? " I demanded. 

"Well I find you really interesting and I would like to know you more." A devious smirk replaced the smile as he continued, "Plus you are a thing of beauty Fushimi kun. I am saying this from first hand experience of course. And your sleeping face is kind of cute too. "

I swear my face in on fire right now. I suddenly feel self conscious and too exposed as my hands wrap around my torso. My gaze lowers as the floor suddenly becomes interesting. He.. He said beautiful.. No one's ever called me beautiful.. 

I see his feet coming towards me and for the second time toady he breaks into my personal space. But somehow this time I can't really bring myself to move away when he leans in. 

"Well Fushimi kun? Is it a yes? "

His breath tickles my lips as his voice suddenly sounds very appealing. There's that pleasant shiver running down my spine again. My stomach is doing crazy things again. Shit. I can't get away. I can't. I.. 

".. umm.. okay.. I guess. "

The words slip out of my mouth be to I can stop it. He steps back and my head snaps up to look at him. 

"Perfect. The oil's dry now. You can go get dressed. I'll get changed too and then come to pick you up from here. Okay? "

I can only nod dumbly as he smiles charmingly at me while my stomach does gymnastics under my skin. What is going on... damn it.. I don't understand. The door shuts as he leaves the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I gulp nervously. What is this guy doing to me damn it!? 

My legs are a bit shaky as I walk towards the screen to get dressed again. 

I swear my face is on fire right now. 

##########################

We walk side by side on the road as the evening air blew about. The cafe Munakata was talking about arrives and we stop before it. He holds the door open for me and I quickly slip in. 

The only thing he said since we left was, 

"There's this cafe that serves really nice burger. We could go there. I'll take you on a more proper date next time for sure. "

I had only nodded not trusting my voice. 

We found a table for two in a quiet corner. The cafe itself was very quiet and people were sparse. The waiter came to us as soon as we settled down and placed the menu before us. 

Munakata picked it up and gave his order and looked up to me. Well technically down. I hadn't touched the menu. He frowned. 

"What is it Fushimi kun. Are you not hungry?"

"Ah! No.. I just.. um... I don't know what's good.. so I'll just have what your having.. but without vegetables. "

The waiter nodded and went off. 

"No vegetables? " he chuckled lightly. 

"So do you like the cafe? " 

I nod and say, "ya it's really quiet. I like it. Funny how I never saw it before. I am always on haunt for these kind of places. "

"Oya!? Hmm well.. Fushimi kun knows about my work. Can I know about Fushimi kun's? "

He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his palms. In the evening light I conclude he really is handsome and quite charming. 

"I am a third year student at the Tokyo University. I am in computer programming."

"Interesting. Mathematics must be like the back of your hand. "

"It's not that hard. Nothing in the curriculum really is. The only reason I continue to go is because i won't get anywhere being a college dropout even though I have skills. The education system annoys me. "

"Your probably the first to complain about how easy the syllabus is. Do you live in the dorms.? "

I smirk at him, "Why? Are you a stalker? "

"Don't know. But people do say I am quite clingy. " 

He replied, playing along. 

"What are your interests other than college?"

"Gaming. I am an avid gamer. Misaki and I- Misaki my room mate, we play games for hours. "

Surprise engulfed Munakata's face. 

"I didn't know the University allowed opposite genders to bunk together. "

How was I not supposed to laugh at that. I couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing. After collecting myself I said., 

" the University doesn't. Misaki is a boy. He'd beat the shit out of you if he was here now. "

" Oh my. Then I Better be wary of him."

And just like that the conversation flowed naturally. Our food came and I bit into my burger. It was really tasty. 

"This is good. " 

I look up to find him looking at me and me only. 

"What? " don't look at me like that... 

"Just wondering. Your laughter is so rich and sonorous. You should laugh and smile more often Saruhiko kun. Oh. Is it okay to call you that? "

There goes my stomach doing gymnastics again. This guy's gonna drive me insane. 

"It's just one date. Don't get too cocky. Baka Munakata. "

I mumble shyly. He beams at me and continues eating, The conversation starts flowing smoothly again some where along the line. 

We walk back to the station together. Quite again. It's evening and stars are twinkling proudly. 

Suddenly a hand grabs my wrist and in the next moment I am pushed against a alley wall. 

"Wha-what!? " 

"Can I kiss you? "

Was I always this bashful cause damn it my face is heating up again. His sharp gaze piercing through my soul. 

"Damn it. Stop saying things like that with such a straight face. It's unnerving. "

His face lights up. 

"Oh. I didn't realise. Can I have your phone number? "

I nod and reach for the front pocket of his jacket where I know his phone is. I saw him put it there. I silently add my number to his phonebook and slide it back in. 

I push at his chest because he is still way too close. I can feel his breath on my face. Mint. 

"You still haven't answered my first question. "

He says with all seriousness and I look up to find him looking at me like that.. like I am precious.. something of value him. My throat constricts painfully and I manage to say shyly, " Do what you want. " and look away. 

Seconds later fingers under my chin tip my head up as he leans down and I can't help but close my eyes. 

His lips are a bit dry but sweet all the same. He touches my lips delicately as if he's afraid I 'll break. My hands curl in his jacket as I pull him closer unconsciously. 

He licks at my bottom lip, trying to pry open my mouth. After a second's hesitation, I give him access and his tongue doesn't waste a second and dives right into my mouth. He licks and sucks lips and my tongue. 

My toes curl in my shoes, My eyes squeeze under my eyelids, my throat closes up and my stomach twists to hard I can't think of anything else right now. 

He finally pulls back, in need of air just as desperately as I am. We both breath hard. My lips tingle and I feel dizzy. I cling onto him because he is my only link to the real world anymore. My ground. 

Our breathing evens out as he brings his hand up to touch my cheek and I can't help but lean in. He leans down and our foreheads touch. 

His violet gaze is steady over my blue one and I can't dare to look away. He pecks my lips one last time and pulls back completely. 

The moment passes and we step out of the alley and walk towards the station in silence. The train ride is the same. 

Turns out he lived close to the University so he walked me to the dorms. 

"Well this is it I guess. I'll call you soon Fushimi kun."

"Saruhiko.. "

"Sorry? "

"You can call me Saruhiko if I can call you Reishi... "

He smiles happily. 

"Okay then. Good night Saruhiko. I'll take you out to this nice place I know this Saturday. Is it okay? "

"Ya sure. "

He kisses my cheek fondly and turns around but I tug at his sleeve. 

He stops and looks at me. 

I whisper softly, " Good night Reishi. "  
I stand up on my toes and kiss him on the lips one last time and then turn around and break out into a run like a kid, not once looking back.  
.  
.  
.  
.... He called me up next morning to say good morning and my stomach twisted again.  
.  
... I still don't know why. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> SoOOooo... you guys wanna have a massage at AZURE!!??? LOL 
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Do leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
